The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating a high-temperature and high-pressure gas, more particularly to an apparatus which is very simple in construction and operates efficiently to generate steam or like high-temperature and high-pressure gas for use in steam turbines, steam engines, internal combustion engines or heating systems.
Steam and other high-temperature and high-pressure gases are used as pressure sources and heat sources in steam turbines, steam engines, internal combustion engines and general heating system. Various apparatuses for generating such high-temperature and high-pressure gases have heretofore been provided, but they are complex in construction and are not fully adapted for smooth and trouble-free operation. Moreover, many of them are inefficient and have the drawback of being liable to produce pollutants, entailing atmospheric pollution problems.